


Ashes

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A small fluff overload, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boys In Love, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Sleepy Lance (Voltron), bskdnsir, like Star wars, star watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: A simple night camping turns into so much more for Keith.





	Ashes

Lance has been asleep for an hour now, if he were to guess.

They had gotten to their camp site around 5pm, set up their tents around 5:30pm, and had gone searching for good firewood once they were finished. Lance had left Keith to set up the fire as he went to unpack the rest of the truck, because he knows how much of a pyromaniac Keith is.

They had quickly fried the hot dogs they had brought with the fire Keith made, and scarfed them down just as fast.

Eventually, they had drifted to laying a blanket down on the grass, near the still burning fire, and cuddled close, watching the sun set and the night sky begin to fill with stars.

And now, an hour later, Keith is left alone in the dark, with Lance in a peaceful sleep, head pillowed on Keith’s stomach.

He’s left alone with his thoughts.

He chews on his lip, tearing his eyes away from the sky to his arm once it starts to tingle. The tingling is in his left arm, the one holding Lance’s hand, and he’s forced to let go so it can start moving. If he keeps it still, and the tingling continues, the only option he’ll have is to pick up his fifteen-year old selfs habits, and-

He moves it.

Lance shifts in his sleep, pressing his face into his shirt (well, it’s more or less Lance’s shirt that he stole to sleep in) and mumbling his name.

He lets go of his bloody lip to rub Lance’s back, card his fingers through his air; a way to hold Lance and move his arm. “I’m here, sugar,” Keith whispers, voice shaky. “I’m still here.”

But, the thing is, as excited as he was to go camping, he doesn’t want to be here. He wants to be back home, or in their tent, even, smothered by so many blankets he can hardly breathe, with Lance in the source of it all.

He sighs and rubs his burning eyes, losing his arm as a pillow. His head meets the soft blanket (oh, how badly he wants to be wrapped into it and pulled into Lance’s arms) and he sighs, again, jarring Lance. He freezes when he feels eyelashes flutter against his skin, then realizes that Lance has woken up. He relaxes, but he still feels guilt course through him knowing his breathing had woken his star up.

“Hey,” Lance mumbles, yawning as he shifts upright. Keith watches as a loose fist comes up to rub his eyes, finding it incredibly endearing. Lance is always cute when he wakes up.

He feels his heart swell with affection.

”Hi,” Keith says back, keeping his words short so Lance can’t tell that he’s in one of his... moods. “Sleep well?”

Lance nods, stretching his arms above his head with a crack that, honestly, scares Keith more than it should’ve, and yawns. He stays upright, arms splayed out behind him, too focused on the beautiful sky to notice how distressed he is- not that Keith wants it. He just wants... 

He doesn’t know.

”C’mere,” Lance murmurs, and Keith obliges, sitting up until he can lean on Lance’s side, looking at his hand on Lance’s thigh. Lance lays an arm around his shoulder, presses a kiss to his head, and Keith absolutely melts.

This; this is what he wanted.

”I’d get another blanket for the chill but I don’t wanna let go of you,” Lance says, rubbing circles into his shoulder. Keith nods, swallowing over the lump in his throat, head tilted down so his bangs can cover his wet eyes. “Do you wanna go home?”

Keith looks up, then, meeting Lance’s concerned, sparkling blue eyes, and his throat tightens even more. He presses himself closer, to which Lance tightens his grip, and sighs, shoulders slumping. 

Ashes from their fading fire lands on their blanket, and he feels another kiss to the top of his head.

”I am home,” Keith whispers.


End file.
